Nikolaï
by Colibrii
Summary: Elle se demande parfois si Nikolaï aussi se pose des questions sur leur relation. Est-ce que lui aussi préférait avant ? Est-ce que lui aussi ne fait rien de peur de la perdre ? Ou est-ce qu'il croit encore l'aimer ?


**Titre : Nikolaï**

 **Série : Dans la Famille Connelly (en lien avec Née de Père Inconnu, Sauver les apparences...)**

 **Personnages : Nikolaï Gudgeon, Eurydice Flint**

 **Explications : Cette histoire se passe bien après la fin de la Seconde Guerre, durant l'été 2016 plus exactement. Eurydice est comme son nom ne l'indique pas dans cette fanfic' la fille de Marcus Flint et de sa femme Avalon. Elle a suivi sa scolarité à Serpentard et formait un groupe avec Ted Lupin et Nikolaï Gudgeon, qui étaient tous les deux à Poufsouffle. Nikolaï et Eurydice ont tous les deux dix-huit ans et viennent donc de terminer leur scolarité à Poudlard.**

 **Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier StephMonet pour sa correction.**

 **Disclaimer : L'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime pour cette histoire**

.

* * *

.

Nikolaï Gudgeon ! Gudgeon Nikolaï ! Un ami, son ami ou du moins il l'avait été. Eurydice sent la respiration calme et régulière du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Elle regard le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts depuis près d'une demi-heure. Les bruits de la ville lui parviennent à travers la fenêtre entrouverte mais elle n'y prête pas attention préférant compter le nombre de tâches marron sur le plafond de la chambre. Elle arrête lorsqu'elle atteint un nombre dont elle n'aura plus la moindre idée dans quelques minutes. Elle jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Huit heures moins vingt-cinq. Elle peut se lever sans passer pour une insomniaque.

Doucement, prudemment, elle écarte les draps qui recouvrent son corps nu. Le froid lui mord les jambes, elle retient sa respiration alors que les ressorts du lit grincent sous son poids. Elle guette la respiration. Il dort toujours. Elle se lève d'un bond presque trop rapidement. Nikolaï se retourne dans le lit. Son bras se pose sur la place à présent vide mais cela ne le réveille pas. Eurydice sourit avant d'enfiler la robe de chambre du jeune homme. Par habitude, elle attache ses longs cheveux bruns se dégageant ainsi les yeux.

Son regard se pose sur Nikolaï qui dort toujours à poing fermés. Elle remarque alors la chair de poule et les frissons sur les bras de son ami. Doucement, elle se penche pour remonter le drap et la couverture sur ses épaules. Nikolaï se retourne une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Elle secoue la tête en souriant en voyant la couverture glisser de nouveau.

Eurydice se dirige à pas feutré vers la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle remarque en souriant l'ordre qui règne dans la pièce. Le même ordre qu'elle peut observer dans la chambre de son ami. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Nikolaï puisse avoir un appartement si bien rangé. Elle se souvient de lui gêné, le souffle court qui lui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre il y a encore quelques années. Nikolaï n'a jamais été ordonné. Elle souffle sur le liquide brûlant avant de revenir vers la chambre. Doucement, elle s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte. Nikolaï dort toujours. Il semble paisible. Quelques mèches brunes balayent son visage. Le regard d'Eurydice suit le va-et-vient régulier de son torse. Elle boit une gorgée de thé qui lui brûle la langue. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi impatiente et recommence à souffler doucement.

Nikolaï bouge dans son sommeil. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Eurydice se le demande souvent depuis quelques temps mais elle préfère taire ces interrogations. Nikolaï est si important pour elle. « Trop important » lui a même dit son ex petit-ami avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

Elle se demande parfois si Nikolaï aussi se pose des questions sur leur relation. Est-ce que lui aussi préférait avant ? Est-ce que lui aussi ne fait rien de peur de la perdre ? Ou est-ce qu'il croit encore l'aimer ?

Eurydice sourit. Elle ne peut rien affirmer ou infirmer, elle le sait bien. Elle n'est pas dans la tête de Nikolaï, ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Même si parfois elle croit tout savoir. Même si parfois, elle a l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être Nikolaï l'aime-t-il vraiment !

Ses mains se resserrent un peu plus forts sur sa tasse à cette pensée. Le liquide tangue dangereusement. Une goutte en profite pour atterrir sur sa peau et la brûler. Elle se mord la langue, agacée. Sa plus grande peur est de le faire souffrir. Elle sait qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais cela. Nikolaï ne mérite pas cela.

Eurydice repense à toutes ces années d'amitié, à tous ces matches de Quidditch débattus, toutes ces plaisanteries souvent pas drôles mais jamais méchantes. Nikolaï était l'ami dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et ce qu'il y a de pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle s'en aperçoit seulement maintenant alors qu'elle risque de le perdre définitivement.

Eurydice sait maintenant qu'elle a fait une erreur. Une regrettable erreur en acceptant de céder à son envie du moment au risque de briser leur relation sur le long terme. Mais maintenant que peut-elle faire ? Attendre que leur relation se dégrade un peu plus chaque jour ? Attendre de le perdre pour de bon ? Ou mettre un terme à cette mascarade ?

Elle ne sait même pas ce que ressent vraiment Nikolaï. Croit-il encore l'aimer ? Pense-t-il encore qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? La peur de faire le mauvais choix, de faire souffrir son ami la tenaille. Son ventre se tord à l'idée qu'ils pourraient ne plus se parler.

Elle aussi a cru cela au début de leur relation. Ils avaient toujours été si proches. Ce petit pincement au cœur qui la tenaillait lorsque Nikolaï s'intéressait à une autre fille. Cette gêne qu'elle ressentait lorsque leurs corps se frôlaient. Elle n'a jamais connu ce genre sentiment avec Ted bien qu'ils aient partagé de nombreux jeux et parfois le même lit.

Elle revoit Nikolaï et son ex-petit ami qui se lançaient des remarques désobligeantes. Le regard soupçonneux de Lucian. Tout semblait indiqué de son point de vue que Nikolaï et elle étaient plus que de simples amis ou du moins qu'ils souhaitaient l'être. Elle aussi a fini par le croire.

Elle esquisse un sourire en songeant à sa gêne lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois. Elle y avait cru, elle aussi un moment. Dans le magasin des frères Weasley, à Pré-au-lard, le jour de la St Valentin. Elle était seule, lui aussi. Une journée entre amis bien sympathique s'annonçait pour eux. Pourtant, l'ambigüité de leur relation se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Les regards en coin, la gêne lorsque les corps se frôlent. Oh, elle le savait, elle les sentait les regards qui se voulaient discrets. Et puis, le biscuit ensorcelé qui donne du courage et les lèvres de Nikolaï qui se posent sur les siennes. La mine gênée de Nikolaï. Les murmures des autres élèves : « Tu vois je te l'avais dit », « Je croyais qu'ils étaient amis ». Le visage rouge d'Eurydice, sa panique et sa fuite. La fuite encore et toujours sans doute parce que cela est plus facile, parce qu'elle est à Serpentard, parce qu'elle a peur, parce que le regard des autres la terrifie. Nikolaï qui la retrouve non loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Un nouveau baiser et l'ivresse.

Mais appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle ne la ressent plus l'ivresse qui la submergeait alors. Elle ne voit plus que Nikolaï Gudgeon, son meilleur ami avec qui elle partageait de grands débats sur le Quidditch. Et ça lui fait mal de se rendre compte de cela maintenant alors qu'il est peut-être trop tard. Que Nikolaï risque de ne plus vouloir lui parler.

Elle pense alors au sourire en coin de son père quand elle lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Un joueur de Quidditch pour gendre quel plaisir ! Elle revoit les lèvres de son père se rapprocher de l'oreille de sa mère et dire bien trop fort pour être vraiment discret : « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Elle revoit le regard inquisiteur de sa mère sur elle comme si elle aussi voyait les doutes d'Eurydice. Sa mère et sa trop grande clairvoyance. L'évidence que voient les autres n'est en rien celle que peut observer Mrs Flint. Eurydice aurait dû le savoir.

Les draps bougent, Eurydice se redresse par habitude sans doute. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter de se tenir droite lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Nikolaï émerge lentement du sommeil. Doucement, il s'assied sur le lit. Il se frotte les yeux. Ils ont peu dormi cette nuit. Son regard se pose sur Eurydice. Il semble las mais sourit toute de même. Dans ses yeux, Eurydice peut lire qu'il a compris.


End file.
